Late Night Rendezvous
by Amaratta
Summary: And later when Grimmjow watched Ulquiorra sleep peacefully by his side, he realized while they only agreed to a loveless affair, it wouldn't hurt to admit that he cared just a little. Oneshot GrimmUlqui Slash


**Disclaimer:** Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and all other Hueco Mundo dwellers belongs to Kubo-sensei. I'm merely borrowing them to play for a little while and I will return them just as unharmed as possible once I'm done.  
**Warning:** Rated for strong implication of m/m sex and coarse language.  
**A/N:** Finally, I managed to finish with this GrimmUlqui one-shot. It's my first try on this pairing (and probably last since I have a tough time spelling their names and other Spanish words.) It's probably not my best work, but I still hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Late Night Rendezvous**

* * *

I

The time was a seventeen minutes to three when the Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques glanced over to the analog clock on his bedside table. He kept his cerulean eyes on the clock and watched it ticking for another minute before he suddenly growled and jumped up from his bed to lock the door of his bedchamber.

There was no need to keep it unlocked when it appeared he wouldn't have a late night visitor that night.

After he locked the door and switched off the light, Grimmjow idly returned to his bed and slumped ungracefully back onto the soft mattress. It might be best if he got a proper sleep since he didn't have any in the past few days.

"Who gives a shit about that fuckin' little bastard anyway?"

After having spent several minutes tossing and turning in bed, the Sexta realized he might not be able to rest that night as well.

So he admitted he was slightly frustrated, but it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that "that fuckin' little bastard"—otherwise known as Cuarta Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer—did not so much as acknowledge his presence, let alone come to his room, in the past three days. The Sexta couldn't care less if Ulquiorra never paid him another late night visit. In fact, he would be relieved if that was the case. He was simply bugged by the fact that it was Ulquiorra who broke it off and the fact that said scrawny Espada didn't even bother to say it right in his face that they were through and spare Grimmjow from the curiosity.

No, Grimmjow wasn't affected by Ulquiorra's action—or in this case, lack thereof. Their relationship was just about sex, after all; and if it should really end, he still could find someone else to screw.

He wouldn't even miss Ulquiorra, no matter how good the sex had been or how much he loved the feeling of that pale skin against his. He wouldn't care if he never again had a chance to see how that stoic man would go wild with passion by a touch on certain places or how those seemingly lifeless green eyes would look at him as though he was all that the man could see when they joined and moved against each other. He wouldn't miss any gasps or moans that escaped Ulquiorra's lips when things got intense nor would he miss the sound of his name that rolled out of Ulquiorra's tongue when pleasure overtook the man.

"Fuck! Just stop thinking about that prick already!"

The Sexta snarled and squeezed his eyes shut, trying his best to ignore all the memories that were flooding his mind. He didn't give a damn about any of that at all…

…or so Grimmjow tried to convince himself.

.

Grimmjow woke up in a start in the next day as his door was knocked rather loudly. He wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep or how much sleep he got, but he was positive that he didn't get enough since his head was still throbbing from the lack of sleep. So the Espada groaned in displeasure and decided to ignore it, hoping that whoever was in front of his door would give up and leave.

That person knocked even louder.

"Leave me the fuck alone and piss off, damn it!" Grimmjow snarled as he put both his hands above his ears.

It appeared his voice didn't reach to whoever was knocking since the knocking still persisted, so Grimmjow groaned once again then dragged himself to the door. Throwing the door opened, he snarled without even looking at the person in front of his room.

"Hueco Mundo'd better be under attack or you're as good as—" Grimmjow paused as he saw a silver-haired Shinigami with a permanent smile standing before him. "Ichimaru. What the hell do you want?"

The smile on the Shinigami's face didn't falter even though he could sense the killing intent that his subordinate was emitting.

"Yer late for the Espada meeting, so Aizen-sama sent me to get ya."

Grimmjow froze as he recalled the weekly Espada meeting was on schedule, yet he was past the point of caring. No matter what he did at that point, he would be punished by the manipulative bastard that was Hueco Mundo ruler, so he figured he might as well just didn't show.

"Well, fuck him."

"Ah…ya got up on the wrong side of the bed again, I see," the Shinigami commented with a small pout. "Oh well… I'd just pretend ya never said that since I'm sure ya already have someone else to screw."

Grimmjow felt cold running down his spine as he narrowed his eyes at Aizen's favorite lieutenant, wondering if he knew anything or simply making random assumption.

"What the fuck are you talking 'bout?"

"Eh? Ulquiorra, who else? Ain't ya two in a relationship?"

"Ulquiorra and I ain't havin' any kind of relationship!" The Sexta yelled, truly furious. "Now get your ass back to Aizen before I dice you."

A smile on the Shinigami's face went slightly wider as he realized he had gotten under the Arrancar's skin. He then feigned a scared look and took half a step away from the Espada who was emitting a murderous aura.

"Well, my mistake then, sorry 'bout that," the man apologized, although he didn't sound all too sincere. "How 'bout I make it up to ya? Ya can stay back here and continue sleepin'. I'll just tell Aizen-sama that yer too sick to join da meeting, how 'bout it?"

Grimmjow glared at the smiling Shinigami.

"Are you trying to get me into deeper trouble, Ichimaru? You know damn well that Arrancar don't get sick."

Aizen's lieutenant only gave him another smile.

"But yer really sick," Ichimaru countered, smiling. "Lovesick, that is."

And with that, the sly Shinigami waved the furious Espada goodbye and disappeared before Grimmjow could find any other colorful vocabulary to yell at him.

II

Grimmjow flopped back into his bed, yet he had already been too awake to go back to sleep, thanks to the fox face Shinigami who came to wake him up and made him wonder just how much the former captain really knew about him and Ulquiorra, and more importantly, if Aizen also knew about it. If so, was it the reason why the Cuarta had been ignoring him since the man returned to Las Noches from whatever kind of mission Aizen had assigned?

Grimmjow sighed and looked up to the white ceiling. Maybe that was the reason. Aizen found out and told Ulquiorra to break it off, and being such a good a lapdog, Ulquiorra complied without any protest.

After all, Ulquiorra was the one who started this so-called affair, so it would only be right if he were to end it as well.

Grimmjow closed his eyes. He still remembered clearly how it had started. After all, it wasn't everyday that someone would stop by at his quarters and knock on his door at two in the morning, much less with that kind of demand…

The Sexta had yet to fall asleep since he was a nocturnal creature and he had so much energy left in him since he had been lying around in his quarters all day as he was not given any order or assigned to any mission. Still, Grimmjow wasn't sure if he should be pleased or annoyed by the fact that his door was knocked at that time of the night, so he swore under his breath and told himself he would decide it later once he saw who his visitor was.

He narrowed his blue eyes when he opened his door to see Ulquiorra's stoic face. The Sexta could only assume that the slender man was there under Aizen's order since there was no other reason for Ulquiorra to be there if that was not the case.

O, how wrong his assumption had been.

"What the fuck does Aizen want from me that can't wait till the morning?" Grimmjow demanded without bothering to greet his late night visitor.

"I'm not here under Aizen-sama's order."

Grimmjow glared at Ulquiorra as he tried to think of any reasons for the Cuarta to be there. After all, it was a common knowledge amongst all Las Noches dwellers that they were not so friendly towards each other. Therefore, he couldn't imagine why Ulquiorra would want to socialize with him more than it was needed and vice versa.

"Then what the hell are you doin' here?"

The green-eyed Espada didn't answer right away but instead, he looked at Grimmjow for a long moment as if he was having a second thought about what he was going to say next.

Not known for his patience, Grimmjow rolled his eyes and decided not to wait for Ulquiorra to make up his mind.

"Good night," he said, slamming the door to the higher-ranking Espada's face only to have Ulquiorra caught the door before it was closed.

The Sexta eyed the shorter Espada crossly.

"Alright, Ulquiorra, just fucking say it or get outta my face."

Ulquiorra took a deep breath.

"Have sex with me."

Grimmjow was too stunned that his brain seemed to have shut down when he heard Ulquiorra's blunt response, but after a blink or two his brain finally processed what Ulquiorra had just said. It was then that the wielder of Pantera let out a maniacal laugh.

How ironic!

Ulquiorra wanted sex with him, the man he labeled as trash for too many times that everybody lost count; and he made it sounded as if he was merely making some kind of business offer. There was no trace of emotion behind his expression or his voice at all that Grimmjow had to wonder why Ulquiorra wanted it in the first place.

"Has the world gone mad or something?" the blue-haired Espada asked after he managed to hold back his laughter. "Why do you want sex with me? Or did your precious Aizen-sama just dump you?"

If Grimmjow were saying the same thing to someone else, he would at least be yelled at, but since it was Ulquiorra, the only reaction he received was a blank stare.

"My reasons are not for you to concern, Sexta," the stoic Espada said, unruffled. "So take it or leave it."

The Sexta had almost told the smaller Espada to get lost and that he was not interested, but then he realized that somehow he was tempted. However, he would not let that fact show to the Cuarta just yet.

"If I agree, what's in it for me?"

"The sex itself and the fact it's your only chance to dominate me."

Grimmjow grinned sadistically. He would be lying if he said he wasn't thrilled by Ulquiorra's answer. He hadn't been with anyone since he had lost all the Fracción in a battle in Karakura Town and he had been too busy fighting afterward to care about it until the Cuarta came to him with that offer. While he had good hands, it would be nice to have another person as a partner again. The fact that he would have a chance to dominate Ulquiorra was simply an extra plus.

"So you're sayin' you're gonna let me fuck you?"

The Sexta earned himself another blank stare from the Cuarta before the latter Espada nodded in affirmation.

The grin on the blue-haired Espada's face only got wider when he heard the answer. Now, he was even more convinced that Aizen had dumped Ulquiorra so the man had to seek for sexual gratification from elsewhere. Not that he particularly cared about that fact. Just as long as he got what he wanted, which was power over the apathetic Espada, he wouldn't mind if the man was a secondhand sex toy from Aizen.

"I'll come back for your answer this time tomorrow," Ulquiorra noted blandly. "Good night, Sexta."

With that said, the Cuarta Espada turned and walked away from Grimmjow's room without waiting for a reply.

Meanwhile, the maniacal grin had yet to falter from the Sexta's face as he leered at the lithe Espada's backside while the man walked down the hall.

Waiting until Ulquiorra was about to make a left at the corner; Grimmjow shouted after him, "You'd better come prepared, Ulquiorra, coz I sure as hell won't be gentle."

The way the Cuarta halted slightly at the corner only made Grimmjow grin even wider—if that was still possible. He closed the door and stepped back inside his room. Now he had something to look forward to, and the thrill was enough to keep the Sexta up for the rest of that night.

.

True to his word, Ulquiorra came knocking at Grimmjow's door again in the following night at exactly two in the morning. He didn't say a word when Grimmjow answered the door, while Grimmjow only nodded and stepped away from the door so Ulquiorra could slip in.

Grimmjow had to admit that while he had had quite a number of sexual partners, both male and female; none of those experiences had been as awkward as that first night with Ulquiorra. He didn't know why at first, but later, he came to realize that it was because he wasn't the one who made the first move despite the fact that he appeared to be a dominate party in the liaison.

Their first time together was almost dispassionate. Both undressed themselves in their own way: Ulquiorra carefully took off each piece and folded them neatly for later use while Grimmjow simply discarded his on the floor. They didn't bother with honeyed words or foreplay when they joined at Grimmjow's imposing bed.

It was exactly what Ulquiorra said he wanted—sex, a rather rough one at that, and nothing more. And after they found their own releases, Ulquiorra only took a few moments to come down from his climax before he got up, put on his clothes and then left without any parting word.

.

At first, Grimmjow thought it was merely a one-night stand since Ulquiorra hadn't paid another visit in weeks nor had the slender Espada treated him any different from the way he normally did. Yet, he wasn't too surprised when Ulquiorra paid him another late night visit in the following month. And while he could have told the man off, he simply shrugged and let the Cuarta Espada in.

From then on, the period between each visit had gradually become shorter to the point where Ulquiorra would show up every night when neither of them was sent out to do any mission for their lord. Grimmjow had even stopped locking his bedroom door so he wouldn't have to get up and answer it every time Ulquiorra came knocking.

The sex had also changed its form. Grimmjow couldn't recall when, but there were times when he was too impatient to wait for Ulquiorra to take his clothes off and decided to do the task for Ulquiorra and ripped the man's clothes off and took him raw against the door he had just walked through. And there were also times when Grimmjow was deliberately slow with his ministration that Ulquiorra got frustrated enough to remind Grimmjow of his superiority by flipping their position and ridding the Sexta for all he was worth.

Grimmjow knew exactly where to touch Ulquiorra to make the man squirm, which button to push to strip the man of his perfect control and turn him wild with passion and how to make the Cuarta come screaming his name and begging for more, just like Ulquiorra knew how to drive him completely insane and how to make him purr.

And instead of leaving right after they were done, Ulquiorra had gradually spent more time at Grimmjow's room either discussing whatever topic that came up to the top of his mind at that time or simply lying there waiting for the blue-haired Espada to fall asleep before he slipped out of the room. Then there were times when the Cuarta would put his guard down completely and fall asleep next to Grimmjow, conveniently forgetting that the Sexta could easily kill him in his sleep and finally claimed the victory he always sought after if he so wished.

III

Their rendezvous had been going on for a long time until that last night Ulquiorra came to visit him before he went on whatever mission Aizen sent him off to do.

Grimmjow recalled Aizen had asked Ulquiorra to stay behind after the Espada meeting that was held earlier that day. Although he didn't like that saccharine tone the rogue Shinigami spoke to Ulquiorra or the way the Cuarta still acted as though he was the man's lapdog, Grimmjow had no choice but to walk out of the meeting room without showing any sign of displeasure.

He didn't question Ulquiorra why their lord had pulled the Cuarta aside when the emerald-eyed Espada paid him another late night tryst. Yet, it seemed his inner turmoil was reflected by how he treated his partner with unnecessary cruelty and violence that night.

Grimmjow rarely took Ulquiorra from behind after their first couple of meetings since he didn't want to miss a chance to see the expressions that would appear on the man's normally stoic face once the control had slipped and the look in those green eyes that said Grimmjow was the only thing that mattered. Yet, that night, Grimmjow decided he could do without those looks.

He had been trying to break or at least bruise Ulquiorra's skin with each touch while avoiding all spots that he knew for a fact that would give the other man pleasure when he drove himself frenziedly into Ulquiorra without giving the man time to adjust. And he didn't intent to stop until the Cuarta passed out under him or begged him to stop—which in the case of someone of Ulquiorra's caliber could easily mean it would go on for rest of the night.

He couldn't recall how many times his name had slipped out of those black and white lips, but he did recall the lust that was burning behind Ulquiorra's green eyes when the man suddenly reached behind, pulled him down by the hair, and then smacked their lips together in a fervent kiss.

It was true they had kissed before, but Ulquiorra was never the one to initiate the contact, so his action made Grimmjow's mind go blank that it was only his instinct that reminded him to respond to it with the same fervor and lunged even harder against the man.

And the only other thing he recalled after that moment was that he never came so hard in his life.

.

In the afterglow, the Sexta stole a glance at the delicate Espada who lay asleep next to him, completely spent, and seeing Ulquiorra that way made Grimmjow feel somewhat guilty for how he treated the man earlier. Carefully, he reached his hand out to poke at Ulquiorra's shoulder to check if the man was really asleep only to earn himself a soft hiss from the supposedly unconscious man.

Assured that Ulquiorra wouldn't wake up any time soon, Grimmjow slipped out of bed and tiptoed his way to the bathroom then returned with a wet cloth to clean all dry seed and blood from Ulquiorra's body.

He never actually perform any affectionate act to Ulquiorra since it wasn't like him to do so and the Cuarta never demanded that he did, but he figured that after such an unnecessary violence he wasn't quite sure Ulquiorra deserved, he should at least make it up to the man. However, just as soon as the cloth made contact with Ulquiorra's porcelain skin, the Espada reflexively caught Grimmjow's wrist and snapped his eyes open to stare into Grimmjow's blue ones.

"What are you doing?"

Grimmjow scowled and motioned his caught wrist slightly so Ulquiorra saw the cloth he was holding before he returned, "What the fuck do you think I'm doing?"

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes when he looked his blue-haired partner with suspicion.

"If this is your attempt to seduce me into another round, Grimmjow, save it for some other time," Ulquiorra stated as he loosened his grip. "I have to go out on a mission this morning and I need to be able to walk."

Grimmjow jerked his wrist away before he glared at the smaller man. The guilt he had previously felt suddenly disappeared from his system.

"Can't I just be nice every once in a while, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow countered, somewhat crossed. "Why do you always have to interpret my motive into something sexual?"

Ulquiorra held his gaze into Grimmjow's eyes for a long moment before he shook his head and closed his eyes. Then he turned away from the blue-eyed man so he could resume his interrupted sleep.

"Because I don't want to think that you actually care about me, Grimmjow."

The Sexta's face heated up in what he couldn't tell if it was embarrassment or anger when he groaned and inwardly cursed himself for even trying to be nice. His blue eyes narrowed dangerously as he glared at the Cuarta.

"For the record, Ulquiorra, I don't give a shit about you," Grimmjow blurted. "You can go to hell for all I care."

As a response, Ulquiorra took a deep breath before he opened his eyes again and sat up. The Cuarta winced slightly as his butt made contact with the mattress, but he ignored the soreness and bent down to gather his clothes that were earlier discarded on the floor.

"In that case, I should just leave," he remarked as he stood up and began putting on his hakama without bothering to clean himself first. "I have a mission to prepare for anyway."

Grimmjow immediately regretted what he had uttered earlier, but he refused to admit that he didn't want Ulquiorra to leave, so he simply frowned.

"What the hell did Aizen send you off to do this time?"

Ulquiorra paused for a second before he finished the last knot of his hakama. Tying a black sash around his hip, the stony Espada replied coolly, "I thought you said you didn't care."

Grimmjow hissed and crossed his arms around his chest. If a look could kill, Ulquiorra would have already been reduced to ashes by that crossed look in Grimmjow's aqua eyes. However, Ulquiorra either didn't notice it or refused to be fazed when he finished dressing and stuck his hands in the pocket of his hakama in his normal posture.

The Cuarta opened the door and poked his head out to look at the hallway. Seeing that the course was clear, Ulquiorra bid his farewell. "I'll see you in seven nights, Sexta."

With that, Ulquiorra left the room and closed the door behind. He didn't even bother to turn around and looked at Grimmjow who grunted and muttered something that sounded very much like "Che. Who wanna see you?"

But maybe he did, since he had been restless from that night Ulquiorra mentioned his mission to now that Ulquiorra was back to Las Noches but had yet to pay him another late night visit. Yet, Grimmjow told himself that he only felt that way because of the deprivation of sex, not because he was actually concerned about the Cuarta.

He couldn't have any kind of feelings for Ulquiorra unless those feelings were along the line of hatred and contempt…

…could he?

IV

Grimmjow was sure Aizen had sent someone to summon him to a private meeting so the rogue Shinigami could punish him for being absent from the Espada meeting without leave when he heard another knock on his door. Though, he slightly wondered why the Shinigami waited until that late at night to send someone when he could have done so hours earlier.

Picking his zanpakutō in case Aizen should choose to send Tōsen to get him, Grimmjow headed for the door. One could never be too careful when there could be a blind Shinigami out there with a sneak attack.

Yet, once he opened the door and saw the person who was knocking, his expression was suddenly hardened. He would rather face another demotion than to face that slender, green-eyed Arrancar at that moment.

"Ulquiorra."

"Grimmjow."

They held their gaze at each other for a long moment until Grimmjow realized Ulquiorra was not going to say anything or even move from where he was currently standing. While he had told himself that he should just slam his door into that permanently melancholic face just to get even with the way Ulquiorra had been ignoring him, he resisted the urge since doing so would only show that he was affected by the Cuarta's action.

"Why the hell are you knocking at my door?"

The Cuarta raised his brow slightly before he stated the obvious, "Because it's locked."

Grimmjow growled at the answer.

"Don't play dumb, Ulquiorra. It doesn't suit you," The aqua-eyed Arrancar commented, glaring venomously at the smaller Espada. "Now, why are you here?"

Ulquiorra sighed, but instead of giving a direct answer, he inquired, "Why are you mad at me?"

Grimmjow felt like breaking something, preferably Ulquiorra's neck, but all he did was clenched his fist tightly around the doorknob since he didn't want to answer to Aizen why his favorite pet was found dead in the hallway of Grimmjow's room.

"Why am I mad at you?" The Sexta repeated the question through gritted teeth. "For Aizen's sake, Ulquiorra, are you really that dense? You can't just ignore people for days then suddenly come back and act like nothing happened!"

A look in the Cuarta's green eyes changed for a brief moment before the frown on his face was deepened. "I ignored you?"

Grimmjow snorted.

Anyone else would have rolled his eyes at Grimmjow's childish response, but Ulquiorra simply gave the blue-eyed man a perplexed look.

"Haven't I told you before I went out to the desert that I would be seeing you in seven nights?" the Cuarta asked calmly, reminding Grimmjow of what he said when he last came to visit.

The Sexta narrowed his eyes as he realized his folly. Indeed, the Cuarta had said so when he was there, seven nights ago, before he left hastily to prepare for his mission. Yet Grimmjow seemed to have forgotten about it when Ulquiorra returned to Las Noches three days later.

Grimmjow was rendered speechless for a moment since he couldn't come up with any comeback that wouldn't betray that for some twisted reasons, he came to care about the scrawny man before him. Still, even if Ulquiorra had done nothing but being too true to his words, Grimmjow believed he had the right to be angry with the higher-ranking Espada.

With a dark glare, the Sexta accused, "You're playing me."

"I have no idea what you're accusing me of, Sexta," the Cuarta claimed. "I told you I would see you in seven days although the mission would only last three days because I knew Aizen-sama would request me to replay the mission to him. It took a couple of days for my eyeball to regenerate itself and I believe you once said it revolted you to see me without one."

Grimmjow blinked at Ulquiorra's explanation, but after a moment, something dawned to him and gave him a strange impulse to laugh. So he did.

"You're a real piece of work, you know that?"

Ulquiorra frowned at the Sexta's unexpected reaction.

"Should I return to my quarters and leave you alone, Grimmjow?"

The blue-haired Espada chuckled and shook his head. However, before he said anything, Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at Ulquiorra once again.

"So Aizen didn't send you to drag me to see him so he can punish me for my no-show?"

"No."

Staring into the other Espada's green eyes and realizing that the man was honest, Grimmjow sighed once again, although this time it wasn't out of annoyance. Slowly, he stepped away from the door and pushed it opened further.

"In that case, come in."

.

And later when Grimmjow watched Ulquiorra sleep peacefully by his side, he realized while they only agreed to a loveless affair, it wouldn't hurt to admit that he cared just a little.


End file.
